Quasi Una Fantasia
by truenorth7
Summary: Jack shares an important part of himself with Ianto underneath a full moon. M/M sex, do not read if it offends.


A/N: It is based on Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and is a seduction fic on 5 parts, or acts in this case. Strong NC-17 rating don't read if offended by M/M sex.

Written for LJ challenge in Jantolution.  
Where the music parts are I have placed a link to each of the three movements of this piece if you would like to listen as you read....I would recommend it but I cannot get it to hyperlink....sorry I am challenged in technology!. The pianist in this piece is Wilhelm Kempff. A beautiful pianist full of grace, skill and understated passion. I hope you enjoy!

**Act I– The Planning**

It was organized, calculated and oh so cunning and it had all come together so easily.

He had just collected the food hamper he had organized from a local restaurant filled with an antipasto banquet. Olives marinated in red wine, sundried tomatoes with feta filling along with some dips that would be perfect to be licked off bare skin.

He shuddered as mental pictures burned across his mind in flashes of tongue gliding over hot, translucent flesh that trembled under the assault. He shifted in his seat to ease the pressure in his groin as he refocused on the task at hand, driving to the final destination while trying not to run off the road.

He pulled up to the old building on the outskirts of the city. The one he had purchased many years ago. Built in the early parts of last century he purchased it and the land it stood on to preserve it from the wrecking ball developers had lined up to make way for low cost housing. Not that Jack had done anything to it, it remained the same from when he had bought it all those years ago. He hadn't renovated the white wash lime walls that where crumbling with time. He hadn't replaced the floor coverings or fixed the plumbing. But it wasn't the inside he was concerned with.

Pulling up the SUV he unloaded the hamper out of the back along with the big black bag he had packed earlier that week, hiding it from his lover in the safe in his office.

Silently he let himself in and quickly climbed the stairs two at a time before reaching the roof, the real reason for him buying this place. He let out a long breath as the fresh air hit his face. It felt good to be ip here, the air always seemed cleaner the closer he got to the stars. The venue was what he was most nervous about but he decided it was a piece of himself that he was ready to share and who better to share it with.

The fading light told him he didn't have much time left to prepare not that there was much to do, he had already been here a few nights before so all that was required was the final touches. Once everything was ready he took up residence looking out towards the road so he would be prepared when his lover arrived. He took a deep steadying breath as butterflies flitted across his stomach when he noticed a familiar vehicle winding its way along the drive.

"Right on time"

With a wide grin on his face he turned to go get his lover.

**Act II – The Seduction**

Opening the car door he held his hand out to the driver as he gracefully slipped out.

"You found it ok?"

"Your map helped."

He leaned in placing a chaste kiss on pink lips, pulling back his lover took in his surroundings.

"This place is beautiful."

"It's old and run down, needs a lot of work."

Looking him straight in the eye his lover caressed his cheek before replying,

"No, it's beautiful."

This time it was his lover who kissed his lips, tender but forceful, meaningful and familiar.

"I have a surprise for you but you have to wear this."

He held up a blindfold to his lover's face, an unspoken question on his lips answered by a smile and a nod as he secured the silky cloth over his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders he guided him into the building, taking care with the stairs as they ascended upwards.

Pausing briefly before the access door to the roof he whispered,

"Ready?"

Almost immediately the reply came,

"Yes"

He opened the door and helped him through cross the threshold before stilling him. Pressed against his back he reached up to remove the blindfold while placing barely there kisses against his lover's neck noting the goose bumps as he ghosted over the firm flesh.

His hands held the blindfold still in place while he ceased his ministrations and positioned himself to the side, not wanting to miss the look on his face when he revealed the roof.

"Close your eyes"

He carefully took away the blindfold and gave the next instructions, keeping his voice soft and low.

"You can open them Ianto."

*****

"Oh Jack!"

Ianto stood in wide eyed amazement as he drunk in the sight. The sun was almost set casting magical shadows over the field below. Candles littered the roof casting an ethereal glow making the shadows dance in one organic mass.

He felt familiar arms curl around his waist. A body pressed perfectly against his back, a deep soft voice whispering in his ear.

"For you, all for you."

Ianto leaned his head exposing his neck to the mouth that grazed his skin. A small moan escaped his lips as teeth nibbled softly on flesh, a nose tickling his jaw bone.

Lost in the sensation Ianto stood to watch the sun sink lower, the dark seemed to draw in quickly as the colours changed from soft reds and oranges until it was replaced by flickering soft candlelight. Jack had stopped the assault on his neck and rested his head on is shoulder, watching as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Hungry?"

Ianto nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along to the other side of the roof where more candles illuminated food laid out on a rug, each side lined with big cushions.

Jack sat first nestled in amongst cushions with his back supported against protruding brickwork. Ianto joined Jack arranging himself so he was lying between his lovers legs, his back pressed against Jack's torso.

The food in easy reaching distance Jack pulled the lid off the olives, plucking out one and rubbing it carefully over the younger mans lips, the red wine causing them to stain and glisten in the candlelight.

Popping it in his mouth he bit into the salty morsel, licking the wine glaze off his lips.

"Good?"

"Hmmm….very good."

Jack chuckled as he grabbed the container of sundried tomatoes and rested it on Ianto's stomach before reaching for the water crackers. Ianto prepared a biscuit for Jack, reaching up behind his head and finding the hungry mouth of his Captain. They ate in silence, feeding each other. Olives, tomatoes and an Italian salami among the treats Jack had packed. By the time they had reached the mascarpone stuffed figs they could no longer keep their hands off one another.

Jack's plan was progressing nicely, the timing could not have been more right. Breaking the kiss he gently turned Ianto's head to face the full moon now starting to make an appearance over the hill.

"One of the reasons I bought this place was the roof, this view. I know it's not as high as some but out here, away from the city lights I can see the sky. The stars are sharper, moon brighter."

"Its beautiful, it never looks that big or bright in the city."

"Too many lights."

Jack tightened his arms around Ianto.

"I want to make love to you Ianto, here on my roof."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Ianto nodded as Jack dropped a kiss on his head and pulled away, clearing the food out of the way before rearranging the cushions over the rug in anticipation for one thing. Ianto shuddered and felt the heat in his groin grow impossibly hotter.

Jack reached over to him, pulling him in for a fierce kiss tasting fig and red wine as his tongue slid over his lips.

Jack rearranged him so he was lying against the cushions, his flushed face flickering in the candlelight.

Fiddling with his wrist strap Jack flashed a smile.

"I think its time for some mood music don't ya think?"

**Act III – Adagio Sostenuto**

**.com/watch?v=O6txOvK-mAk&feature=related**

A haunting melody filled the air, one that Ianto recognized immediately.

"Moonlight Sonata?"

Jack nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, pressing his finger to them in a universal gesture.

"No talking, just listen."

Silently Jack moved his hands under the t-shirt Ianto wore. Hands impossibly gentle against trembling skin, moving in time with the melody permeating the air.

"The piano sonata in three movements." As he spoke he removed Ianto's t-shirt, exposing the white flesh to the night air.

"The first movement, adagio sostenuto meaning slowly, strong….supported." Jack's skilful hands ghosting over his body, drawing circles as he scrapes fingernails lightly across the ripples of his body, slowly and delicately as the music swirls around him.

"So soft like a whisper at first that you lean into it, immerse yourself in it to hear the fragile melody." Jack's lips now following the traces of his hands, graceful like the melody that is it all Ianto can do to focus on the sensations raging through his mind.

Light touches tickle the surface the minute the music backs off from its relentless harmony, then firmer touches under the stronger notes and passages of play. The sensation of something cold and wet clashes with the music in his head as he looks up to see Jack smearing the rest of the dip onto his stomach, his groin twitches with the erotic sight as Jack prepares to lick every inch off his exposed chest and stomach.

"Like the majestic moon as it takes to the sky, slow, strong and unrelenting. Worshipping the sky on it's night path."

Ianto moans under Jack's ministrations as he closed his eyes. The licking now replaced again by Jack's hands, as one caressed the other dipped lower, snaking a hand across the bulge that was now painful against the tight jeans he had been instructed to wear.

The hand makes short work of the button and zipper before dipping inside, matching the caresses to the music just like the hand on his stomach.

Arching up into the touch his body is on fire. The relentless piano echoes around in his brain and its like there will be no end to it.

***

Jack stopped his caresses just long enough to remove the last of Ianto's clothes, gasping at the wanton sight of his lover stretched out against the cushions. Moonglow and candlelight dancing off his flush erotic skin.

All Jack wanted now was to feel that body against his own. Keeping one hand on Ianto he shed his own clothes taking one last look at his lover as stormy blue eyes met.

"Kiss me Jack."

Leaning forward Jack sought entrance into his mouth as he pressed the weight of his body upon Ianto's causing a sharp gasp as flush skin met and sensitive cocks nudged one another, undulating against each other in time with the music as if dancing to the tune. Neither man broke the kiss as tongues echoed the thrust of their bodies as they rode on with the music.

Breaths came in short sharp bursts as Jack felt himself dangerously near the edge. With all his willpower he pulled himself up and off Ianto as the music seemed to resolve itself to come to an end.

Breathlessly Ianto groaned….

"I need you Jack, don't stop now!"

"Too close Ianto, besides movement one is finished, now we move onto movement two."

With a leer Jack reached over amongst the pillows to claim a tube of lubricant he had planted beforehand.

**Act IV – Allegretto**

**.com/watch?v=vDNsX4DtzZs&feature=related  
**

"Allegretto……slightly faster, oh yes….faster but not quite there yet."

Jack clicked his wriststrap and the music once again filled the air. It was playful, like a child at a joyful celebration. As mysterious as the last music had been, this was simple joy with only a wisp of melancholia.

Jack grinned a silly grin as he brushed his fingers over sensitive skin right over his ticklish spots. Ianto gasped as Jack set about tickling him for all he was worth. The young man squirmed against the onslaught begging Jack to stop despite his weeping cock twitching even harder under the unyielding fingers.

Pinning him down once again Jack began licking his nipple, lightly biting on the hard nub before soothing it with his tongue. His hand curled downward taking his balls in his hand rolling them gently. Ianto ran his hands through Jack's hair encouraging him further downward as his mouth trailed wet kisses down towards his prize. Ianto rose up as Jack's hot lips engulfed him, swallowing down his length doing that wicked thing with his tongue that drove him wild as the winsome melody echoed in the air.

No sooner that he started he stopped, letting go of Ianto's cock with a pop. Sitting back on his haunches Jack lifted Ianto's legs around his waist exposing all of him to the night air before reaching for the lube and coating his hand. Smiling down at his lover he gently rubbed his lubed hand over the hard cock, past his balls and around along the perineum, massaging the sensitive spot causing him to moan in delight, the notes dancing around in his head.

Jack wriggled back to pull Ianto further out underneath him, kissing the head of his cock he burned a path over his balls, sucking slightly as he made his descent further down. Gently parting his cheeks he licked a slow line up Ianto, pausing when he hit the puckered hole as he darting his tongue briefly inside before pulling out again.

"Jack………god Jack!"

Forming hit tongue into a strong tip he dived back inside, tasting all of his lover while holding down bucking hips as they sought friction.

Gently withdrawing his tongue he replaced it with a long straight stroke as he slid his finger all the way inside his lover. He looked up at Ianto, his eyes where closed, his face a glorious sheen of sweat and desire. Keeping his finger where it was he slid up Ianto's body, kissing his lips softly causing the other an to open his eyes. With a wicked grin he whispered,

"Ready for the third movement?"

**Act V – Presto Agitato**

**.com/watch?v=oqSulR9Fymg&feature=related**

He didn't wait for Ianto to reply, just twisted his finger to the exact right spot causing the young man to cry out in pleasure.

"The third and final movement, presto agitato. Urgent and unrelenting, passionate and terrifying. Like free falling"

The notes started to swell on their manic climb up the scale. A second finger joined the first, breaching the entrance wide, skillfully hitting the spot deep within that made Ianto see stars.

"jack please…..I need you."

"Tell me Yan….what do you need?"

Jack added a third finger, fluttering them inside Ianto like a pianist striking notes on the piano, driving the tempo in a whirlwind of passion and fury.

"Tell me…..tell me what you want."

"You" Ianto gasped.

"Inside me, inside me NOW!"

Ianto cried out as the three fingers slid passed his prostate, his cock jerking into the air, pre-cum leaking off the end.

Without stopping his fingers Jack flicked the lube to Ianto, a clear signal of what he wanted him to do.

Ianto flipped the lid, coated his hand and extended his finger to the tip of Jack's own weeping erection. Trailing across the tip he rubbed the sensitive slit drawing out a groan from Jack.

"Please Ianto…."

Jack cried out as Ianto coated Jack's cock with twists of his wicked wrist, once done Jack stilled Ianto and withdrew his fingers, rearranging the Welshman with a cushion under his hips and his legs up around Jack as aligning their bodies, his blunt cock breaching in one slick movement inside.

Jack instantly moved with the music, crashing against his lover as the notes crashed around them in arpeggios driving in a fury.

The heat of his lover, the wonderful suction as he pulled back only to drive forward again was the best feeling in the world. The sharing of this place, this night was turning out to be everything Jack had fantasized about and more.

As the music changed in tempo, not intensity Jack drove harder pulling Ianto up to meet him so he was now straddled across his lap, driving his cock impossibly deeper into the hot channel.

As Jack thrust up Ianto screwed himself down faster and faster as the rhythm drove them onwards.

Beads of sweat rolling down each man's back as the frantic moans where drowned out by the piano.

Needing to drive this to completion Jack flipped Ianto back down without breaking stride as he drove him against the cushions. Wrapping a hand around his cock he pumped the young man marking time with each thrust that slid over his sensitized prostate.

"Come now for me Yan, come for me."

"Duw….Jack…….argghhhh JACK!"

Jack felt the shuddering underneath him as a powerful orgasm hit, Ianto's release coating the both of them in wave after wave as the relentless rhythm seemed to dance all around the scale before resolving itself in a flurry of arpeggios softer but none less as powerful as the earlier driving rhythm. Jack stuttered through Ianto's release as he fought to hold back his own, the music swelling again as he drove on and screamed his release home collapsing against his lover as they both tried to catch their breath.

Ianto brought his hand up, slightly shaking and ran it through Jack's sweaty hair. The air was still, so silent after the glorious music they had made love to was now as spent as they where.

Jack moved as he slid out of Ianto, the feeling of loss compensated by the warmth of the arms that engulfed one another. Jack pressed kisses on his chest while muttering words in another language Ianto recognized.

"What was that?"

"Quasi una fantasia"

"What does that mean Cariad?"

"It's the name Beethoven gave to that piece when he wrote it…….Almost a fantasy."

"Almost a fantasy?"

"Yeah but better, so much better."

"How?"

"Most fantasy's aren't real Yan and yet here you are. With me."

Jack reached over to pull the blanket over them as he snuggled closer to Ianto's chest feeling the strong arms around his shoulders as they lay staring up at the full round moon on it's journey through night.

Fin.

.com/watch?v=oqSulR9Fymg&feature=related


End file.
